Dream World
The Dream World is described by Xavier Haven as a place where forgotten memories go. History "In the distance the sunlight shines onto a tree. It’s as if it’s beckoning me to go to it and so naturally I did. I lift my body off the ground as my bare feet touch the soft soil beneath me. My fingers brush through the long grass as I walk and my hair gently blows back. While this strange forest gets more and more recognizable, it’s also very eerie with how empty it is as the faint sound of a distant river haunts the spaces in between the trees. I’m the only one here. The sound of children laughing fills the air from the distance. I turn in the direction the laughter came from. It wasn’t the kind of laughter you hear when children are doing something they shouldn’t, it was the laughter of children enjoying life. It was the kind Fox and I used to have." - Daisy (Book 1) Not much history is explained about the Dream World except it is untouched by man, its empty and that every one has been there before but most have forgotten it because reality has contaminated their minds into thinking dreams are fake. The only person known to live there is Fox and she mingles with visitors but most don't remember her. Only the visitor can interact with Fox and the dream world but no two people can be in the world at the exact same time with Fox . The Dream World is haunted with memories and broken dreams of the visitor. It is assumed by fans that it has existed since the beginning of time and that possibly Fox has too. The Realms The Lake The lake serves as a common meeting place for Daisy and Fox. At night it glows with colors of blue and purple and the fireflies rise above the water and into the sky as if they were stars. Under the still waters, at night the lake floor also glows with balls of colors. In the web series, Fox , the lake is shown during the day and is surrounded by colors of gold. It is located just behind the darker areas of the Dream World. The River The river serves a minor location in the Daisy series but she does remember as a child being so afraid to cross it, she had to ride Fox's back. It is located less than a mile away from the lake. The Daisy and Fox Tree "Fox and I carved our name on a tree back in her world when we were both eight. I remember she handed me a knife and told me to sign the tree. It was harder than I thought it would be. I remember sweating while trying to put a heart above the ‘I’ in my name. She put an exclamation point at the end of hers. That’s where we would meet each other. It was our tree; it had our names on it." - Daisy (Book 1) Their tree holds great significance to Daisy and her memories and it also symbolizes their love and how even though they are apart, there will always be a place where they are together. The tree is located away from both the lake and river and hides towards just before the darker places of the Dream World. It became a common meeting place for them. The Darker Area's (Nightmare Realms) It is described by Daisy as the best location for a horror movie to take place as it is surrounded with dead trees, fog and always seems to be dark. For Daisy, she has to travel through this area to get to the lake. This will be one of the main locations for the Fox series.